End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., mobile electronic devices, smaller electronic devices, increased user connectivity, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is enhanced user mobility/connectivity through multiple electronic devices, sometimes referred to as a personal ecosystem. A user can be ‘connected’ (e.g., streaming music/videos, surfing the internet, messaging friends, reading emails, etc.) using multiple electronic devices in the ecosystem (e.g., wearable electronic device, phone, laptop, tablet, etc.). Typically, the user has to separately log-in to each of the multiple electronic devices in the ecosystem to use the devices, which can increase inconvenience for the user. Hence, there is a desire to improve the means for logging-in to multiple electronic devices in the ecosystem.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.